forgeofelementsfandomcom-20200214-history
Leveling Player Requirements (All voc's)
This is a list of what i recomend for new players how to skill.. im not saying it will be fast but this could be a very usefull guide for ya all New players from FOE *(9) - Start Killing Bugs in Lightning City till lvl 35 can get there by entering City of portals u will find it in main dp to the left whrn u enter u will se lotf of portals so START READING THE SINGS* Ty *(35) You start lvl at Ghouls & Skeletons infront of armonia dp (East) u will find a door with monsters there or just go down dp u will find tons of tps of monsters spawns and look for the one that shows a ghoul u cna lvl there till lvl 75 max 80. *(80) You can now use Utana Vid now is important that u put ur utana vid on hotkeys and ur mana rune or Pots and always chek ur !spells (Thats the command u can say or use a spellbook) u can choose my recomendation is For mages *u can use Adori mas vis 9 For lvl 28 For druids : exevo gran mas frigo for lvl 60 and for paladins try exevo mas san but u can use arrow and bow or ur weapond of choice u will kill fast just remember to skill it in training monks before killing ghouls) Ok now getting back to Lvl when u got ur uatan vid and mana hotkey and spelled set u go to Demon skeletons u will find them a lil more ahed of ghouls there u keep killin ghtem till u get lvl 500 easy u can kill those or dragons but start by killing demon skeletons. *(500) - When u finish ur lvls go straight to Dark Rodo on Armonia dp and say to him Hi Trade chek for 2 runes the mana rune for lvl 500 and the healing rune for lvl 500 u will find the names easy or if u have doubts just give look to the runes. *- Ok now that u have ur runes and spells set u can go to darosh village to kill Scarab larvas now ur hotkeys change a lil bit u can leave them the ones u have cuz they are still good but u can change them to more sharpen atk since now u will atk them one by one like mages u can use Exevo Calcitro flam & Exori Vita, Druids can use Exori Max frigo with them and hit the larvas with the other spells (Remember that lvl druids is more difficult that a mage BUT druids have a more powerfull atk at final :P soo ur choice) and Paladins can use this spell and use it ufff exevo solar san cuz is the best spell paladins has untill lvl 3500 and 4500 u should be able to get lvl 1k or 1.5k there maybe if ur a hard person u cna even leave there with 2k unless ur premmy u get 2k of one monster u have 50% more exp boost *(2k) - u Can go kill dark mammoths at drak village in City of alfs u go east then down u will find a ladder clim it then go down u will see a portal go in the portal clib ladder then go straight up u will find the dp u went down and u will see sunks and stuff like it u will find the dark mammoths at west of dp ( REMEMBER THEY HIT VERY HARD! u must use UTANA VID! AT ALL TIME! and be carefull of gigant turtells that surrond that place try not to go too deep they will slap u one hit k/o and u can lvl there until ur lvl 4 or 5k *(5k) Now u guys can use Mage :Exevo mass balls, Druids : Exevo ici spika & Paladins : Exevo Chris Cross Best spell of each voc from now on u can kill Hellhounds ( That hunting ground was desing it by Mages and paladins when i made the spawn with kim) and druids can go th Ghastly Dragons in lightning city u will see a tp <<< u enter there and u will see the monster spawn of Lightning city look for the ghastly drag and enter there. *- Well thats all i cna help u guys with remember to do Forges infront of armonia dp tp <<<<<< u can do them to gain better eq Forges *- Forge of Ice lvl 800+ *- Forge of Fire lvl 2k+ *- Forge of Lightning lvl 6k+ *- Forge of Life lvl 8k+ *- Forge of Law lvl 12k+ *- Forge of Chaos lvl 20k+ (with a very big team with high lvls) *Each forge must be done with teams atleats the first 2 no but the others yes u NEED a TEAM of u want to survive. *Well guys This is all for now Hope this was helpfull to all of u i will try to make new QUest with kim and new spots to hunt.. *(REMEMBER TO KEEP BUYING THE WANDS FOR MAGES AND DRUIDS WITH DARK RODO! THE BEST WAND FOR U WILL BE SNADSTORM WAND & HAILSTORM ROD)(UNTILL ULL BE ABLE TO GET VOODOO WAND OR UNDERWORLD ROD) :P *Maybe in next restart Demon Skeletons will be able to give u more lvl so u will be able to get lvl 600 or 700 from him but for now keep it as told. If u have any questions pm me on Game. or Juts open Help Chat (Ctrl+O Help) the staff active will be happy to assist you in any matter. *Btw! if u get invited in a DH u will lvl lot lot lot faster! so if u DONT wanna pass too much job first kill at a DH ( U must talk w. the owner first if ur lucky u will get invited) or Just buy ur ownd house and lvl ur self there alone all the spawns for u.